Remy Malfoy
by Lucy N. Sky
Summary: When Remy Malfoy runs away from home, Hargid takes her in and brings her to Hogwarts where she starts school. Remy is Draco's twin, yet she is very different from her family and left when she got in a fight with her mom.
1. Do Your Best to Hide Your Face

**Do Your Best to Hide Your Face**

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Hagrid, a giant man who had taken me in, was bringing me to see Dumbledore. I was exited, of course I was excited. This was Dumbledore, the man I'd always heard of, the only one who Voldemort was afraid of. My parents of course hate him, which makes me like him even more. I'm completely opposite my parents, you see. My dad, Lucious Malfoy, is a death-eater and my stupid twin brother, Draco, finds that just the coolest thing in the world, but me, not so much.

I had run away from home just last week after having the last stupid little fight with that incredibly dim-witted mother of mine. She got insanely mad because they were talking about Voldemort, like they always do, and all I said was that he was a crazy lunatic that wasn't even a good wizard. That set my mom off big time and she started babbling on about how he was going to kill Harry Potter, so me, being the kind of person who can't keep my opinions to myself, said that if Voldemort couldn't kill Harry as a baby he sure as hell can't do it now. This was a big mistake at the time because she, of course, hit me and said that if I even defended Harry Potter again I would be out on the streets for good. I took that as a suggestion and left without saying a word. On my way out I turned to look at her, she just smirked and went on with cooking dinner.

So here I am happier than I've been in years and if Dumbledore lets me go to Hogwarts, I'll be in heaven. I realized Hagrid was watching me and that I had been completely zoned out for about 20 minutes.

"Thinkin' 'bout your parents?" Hagrid asked, worryingly.

"Absolutely not," I lied, as I _still_ thought about them.

"Liar," How did he know? I'd only know him a few days and he could already read me. "Are you shaking?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course not," I lied _again_ and tried to cover up the fact that I was indeed shaking noticeably. "Why are you whispering?" We were in a train compartment all by ourselves with no reason to whisper. He shrugged and looked out the window as his eyes lit up. He motioned for me to look and when I did my body shivered at the sight of the huge beautiful castle on top of the hill ahead. My old school was probably the size of one room inside Hogwarts. Of course my parents sent me off to the worst school they could find because well… they hate me (it's mutual), so I ended up at some all girls school where we had to wear dresses all day everyday. I hated it and stupidly told them so and that is why I was sent back every year.

But this, this gigantic school was going to be my new home, if Dumbledore will allowed me to start that is. That's why I'm going to see him. Hagrid is going to ask if I can start this year and I'm extremely nervous he'll say no. What if he hears I'm a Malfoy and immediately shuts me out? Why couldn't I have had different parents, ones that aren't crazy and evil?

The train came to a stop and the sound of doors slamming and opening filled the hall. I suppose I looked worried still because Hagrid put his hand on my shoulder right when I stood up and said, "Not to worry," still quietly. Was my going to Hogwarts a secret because Hagrid, who normally had a booming voice, was now quiet as can be? That's when I realized that maybe he was scared too. Maybe he really wanted me to stay and he thought Dumbledore would say no. He lied to me then; he said that Dumbledore was the nicest wizard in the world and wouldn't hesitate as long as we asked him first. Still, I was scared.

As we filed out of the train and onto the sidewalk, we split from the group and only Hagrid and I were walking toward Hogwarts now. The rest of the crowd headed down a street called Hogsmeade. Everything was foreign to me then and I'm sure I looked like an idiot looking around with my mouth wide open.

We entered Hogwarts and I'm sure my mouth opened wider with each new room we came upon. This was in fact the most amazing castle I'd ever seen. Actually I'd never seen a castle, but it was more amazing then I thought castles would be. Hearing Hagrid laugh at me, I tried hard to not look so surprised, but I found that to be difficult.

"This is incredible," I said, as if he couldn't already tell I thought so. He just smiled and put his worried face back on. I wished he would stop because he was making me feel worse about seeing Dumbledore. Every bad thing that could possible happen while talking with Dumbledore flew in and out of my head. I am a Malfoy, no matter how much I wish it away, I amThat reality hit me like a freight train as we started up some incredibly tall, odd looking stairs. I suppose I thought that once I got to Hogwarts I would mysteriously stop being a Malfoy. When I realized that couldn't happen I dreaded seeing Dumbledore more and more. Fortunately we were almost there, so I had no more time to freak myself out.

Hagrid knocked loudly on the door, making me jump a little. My heart raced, as Hagrid booming voice yelled, "Its Hagrid." A voice answered him with, "Okay" and Hagrid went on through the door. I followed him close behind as if to be hiding behind my huge friend.

"Ah, Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke in a voice that fit his looks perfectly. He was wearing a blue robe with a matching wizard hat that made me want to laugh. His long beard went well past his chest and was tied with a ribbon toward the end. Just seeing this man put me at ease. His eyes looked so kind and gentle, his face so welcoming and warm. Then he started to stare at me and I'm not going to lie it kind of freaked me out. "You are Remy, then?" he looked directly at me, forcing me to speak, the one thing I wanted to avoid.

"Yes," I answered, uncertainly. I was uncertain whether I was myself or not? I sounded it. I felt so stupid like I had just told him the color of my under ware or something. All I had said was yes, yet I suddenly gained my fears back.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore switched back to him, thank God! He probably noticed I was having a panic attack in my head. Why had I been so nervous? I was never like that. "What can I do for you two? You said it was important," he finished, getting to the point.

"Yes, well Remy here ran away from home or was kicked out or something," said Hagrid hesitantly, looking confused. I forced my fears away and spoke for Hagrid's sake.

"I don't get along with my parents, sir. They hate me and frankly don't care where I am," my voice shook as I looked for Dumbledore's reaction. He must hide his feelings very well because I had no clue what he was thinking.

"I'm going to adopt her," Hagrid belted out, surprising both Dumbledore and I. My eyes popped out of my head, I'm sure of it. Hagrid hadn't told me of this; I was floored. He obviously noticed and added, "If she wants me to, that is. I'll have to talk to her parents, but I'm willing."

"Very well, so are you asking me if she may attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore assumed, looking from Hagrid to me.

"Yes, sir. Please," I answered, figuring Hagrid wasn't going to.

"Well, of course," he spoke, happily and excited. "We're always thrilled to have new students. All I have to do is get your information from your old school. Not to worry, Remy," he added, noticing I was scared to death.

"Thank you so much, sir," I smiled until me cheeks hurt. I was going to go to Hogwarts!

"Thank you," Hagrid repeated after me. Dumbledore just smiled at me and wrote something down at his desk.

This was going to be amazing. I was more excited then I'd even been in my life. Everything was going to be completely different now. I wasn't trapped anymore. As all these wonderful thoughts filled my mind, a bad one suddenly popped in, one I should've thought of long before now. _My brother goes to this school._


	2. All This Weight

**All This Weight**

The rest of the afternoon Hagrid and I feed all of his strange creatures. My favorite one, Fang, was a regular dog, the most normal of all his pets. He reminded me of my dog, Benny, back at home, the only thing I actually missed or liked in that house.

I'd been thinking mostly about home as I sat on the steps in front of Hagrid's hut. The thought that soon I'd be seeing my brother regularly again gave me chills. Maybe this was a bad idea. Talking with Hagrid made me feel loads better, but he was off getting ready for his classes to start tomorrow. He told me to stay and wait for him and that he wouldn't be long, but I desperately wanted to go wondering around the grounds. That's when he showed back up, with a couple of dead ferrets strapped to his coat. I winced, wondering what he was going to do with them.

"Think these'r big 'nough fer Westle?" he asked, out of breath. Westle was Hagrid's syrophine, a really big coyote with red eyes and greenish fur. Westle was surprisingly friendly and kind, but his eating habits disgusted me. He was the only creature we hadn't feed yet.

"Er- I suppose," I spoke uncertainly because frankly I had no idea how much a syrophine ate.

"Good," he replied, taking my word for it. "I won't make you come with me then," he finished, noticing I was completely grossed out. He nodded at me and left. Thank God he hadn't made me help. He returned moments later with a bit of blood on his hands. "I'll just wash that off," he said when he saw me staring down at them. "And then we'll be off," he walked into his hut, leaving his door open behind him.

When he emerged from the door again, he nodded at me and we began to walk. I was shaking again and worrying about making new friends. I knew I'd do fine in my classes because I had been the smartest one back at my old school, but I'm shy and not too good at talking to strangers.

Now we were walking back up to the train station we'd been earlier that day. It was empty of people now and all that remained was a line of carriages with horses strapped to the front of them. Hagrid stopped in the middle of the platform, but I was too deep in my own thoughts to notice. This was the most nervous I'd ever been. Firstly, I was petrified I'd get sorted into Slytherin and have to see my brother way more than I'd like. What I really wanted was to be in Gryffindor and to see Draco's face the second I got sorted. There was a down side to that as well. If I did end up in Gryffindor I might not have any friends, seeing that I'm a Malfoy and all.

Noticing Hagrid was far behind me, I stopped, turned and started walking back toward him. Before I could make it a bell tolled and my ears heard the faint sound of an engine approaching. The train was coming and which house I was to be in would soon be determined. A green train emerged from the trees, its smoke touching the clouds. There was a stretching sound as it stopped in front of me. I glanced back at Hagrid and sighed.


	3. How the Story Goes

**How the Story Goes**

It was probably one in the morning and I lay in bed starring up at the ceiling. I was in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory under my new sheets that smelled not so new. After I had been sorted into Gryffindor I sat down at their table, silently eating alone. Most likely I looked incredibly pathetic, so I left as soon as I could slip out. Hermione, this very nice girl Hagrid told me to talk to, showed me where everything is. She took up the bed beside mine, but didn't say much to me as we were getting ready for bed.

Finally I got to sleep at about 3 a.m. then woke up 2 hours later, got dressed and hurried down the stairs. There was a messy-haired boy lying on the couch in the common room as I entered. He sat up quickly as if I had scared him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, jumping back. "I er- am I not allowed to be down here?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me strangely and relaxed a little, sitting back.

"You must be the new girl, Malfoy," he realized, not sounding too pleased. I sighed, surprising him and sat in a chair, back turned to him. "I didn't mean it like that," he added. Turning around to look at him, I noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Oh my God," I stood up and moved closer to him. "No…," I said, dragging out the 'o'. Shaking my head, I stopped in front of him.

"Sorry what?" he questioned, starring back at me, worryingly.

"It's just… you- you're Harry Potter," I smiled and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah I am," he spoke in a tired voice. "And you're a Malfoy," he went on, "Which means we hate each other." He stood up, walked past me and on up the stairs, leaving me alone.

Sighing, I spun around and lay down on the table. This was going to be horrible. All the Gryffindors probably worship Harry; if he hates me everyone will. Maybe I had made a huge mistake in coming here. Maybe I should pack up and leave. I thought about what my parents' faces would look like the second I walked back through their door. They would love that. Me running back to them because I couldn't handle Hogwarts, they'd rub _that_ in my face for years. No I couldn't do that; I couldn't give them that satisfaction. Maybe things will get better. Maybe I'll make friends. Maybe not, but nothing could force me back to my deatheater parents.

"_You're_ up early," a voice came from behind me. I sat up immediately and saw that it was Hermione who had spoken. "You all right?" she added, noticing my frown.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I'm finding it a little hard to make friends here," I admitted with embarrassment. She shook her head and laughed at me, as she took a seat beside me on the coffee table.

"It hasn't even been a full day yet. Give it some time. And hey, I'm your friend," she finished with a smile, causing my mouth to form one too. "Come on," she added, "We have potions in an hour. I'll introduce you to my friends. They'll love you."


	4. Getting Up for the Let Down

**Getting Up for the Let Down**

Once we had collected our books we started down the winding stairs until we found ourselves on the first floor. Although finding our way seemed impossible to me and nearly scared me half to death, to Hermione it was no sweat. I supposed that someday I would be able to do that as well. We entered the Great Hall and she motioned over to where her friends were sitting and this- this was my let down. Her best friends just so happened to be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Perfect! Harry Potter, as you know, hates my entire family and my entire family hates him. Ron's not so different either. Our fathers work together in the Ministry and loath each other. This summer my dad actually admitted to hating Arthur Weasley more than Harry Potter himself. The point is this was bad- very bad.

Harry looked up from the newspaper, looking angry. He noticed me and his anger grew, if that was even possible.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked in a very rude, judgmental tone.

"Harry, be nice," Hermione pushed. Harry looked at her in disgust.

"She's a Malfoy, Hermione," he explained to her slowly.

"You don't even know me," I snapped back angrily and stormed away. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to think Harry Potter was a nice boy. The thought that my parents were right kept popping back into my head. I was walking so fast I ended up in front of Hagrid's hut before I even thought about where I was going. Knocking on the door, I wiped the tears off my checks. I hated that I was crying. Why was I crying?

Of course Hagrid opened the door while I was in mid-tear-wipe, so he knew something was up, judging by the worried look on his face.

"Bad day? Come in," he patted me on the shoulder and motioned me in.

"Thanks," I sniffed, pathetically.

"So what is it? Is it a boy? 'Cos I can't help you with that. I mean maybe 'cos I am a boy- or was, whatever," he finished looking as if he was trying to figure out if what he just said made any sense. Sometimes Hagrid has trouble forming sentences and making people understand what he means. For me, I always know. I guess I get people easily. But then why couldn't I make any friends?

"It's not a boy," I assured him, "Well I mean it is, but it isn't…," I went on, making no sense. I sighed and continued. "Nobody likes me in Gryffindor because I'm a Malfoy; nobody seems to get that I _hate_ my family, my life, this stupid position I'm in," I finished with another sigh. Hagrid shook his head. Why do people _always_ shake their heads at me?

"Have you tried explaining that to anyone?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I shook my head and he went on. "Who are you talking about in particular?" he added, curiously.

"Harry Potter," I spoke softly, as if I thought he was listening. Hagrid looked extremely surprised and shook his head _again._

"But Harry is- he's- he's-," a knock on his door interrupted him.

"It's us! Harry, Ron and Hermione," a voice yelled from the other side of his door.

"Uh- er- just a minute," he hesitated, "Get in the closet. I'll just show you what I was trying to say." He shoved me in a closet stuffed full. "Listen closely," he advised me, "The doors thick." He shut the door in front of me and everything went dark. It was actually sort of frightening.

"Hagrid, come on!" Harry's voice came again, but it was muffled this time. Listening hard, I heard the door swing open.

"Hey Hagrid! We missed you," said Hermione delightfully.

"Yeah… I think you've er- grown!" I heard Ron say; it almost made me laugh, but thank God I held it in. From his voice I could tell he was smiling very big. They all sounded extremely happy in fact. They started talking about school and Snape and something about Hagrid's new pets while I was zoning out. The smell of this closet was really getting to me. It was like rotten eggs and spoiled milk mixed. Realizing I was sitting on something wet and lumpy, I stood up, wondering if it was an animal.

"Speaking of friends, you guys should make more friends, ya know? Branch out. Make friends with the unexpected," Hagrid said this very loudly and I perked up, listening closer.

"We weren't speaking of friends, Hagrid," Harry stated, suspiciously.

"Oh- well," Hagrid sounded like an idiot who'd just been caught stealing," Well I just want you guys to know that when I was in school there was this girl who nobody liked because her family- uh everyone in her family was a vegetarian. Mind you, back then this was not acceptable. No, you had to eat meat or nobody liked you. And uh," Hagrid said, sounding desperate, "Then one day," he went on; "One day someone gave the girl a chance. That someone was me. I talked to- uh let's see… Margaret! I talked to Margaret and found out she wasn't a vegetarian after all. Everyone just assumed she was because of her _background_. She turned out to be a really cool girl and one of my best friends. So there ya go."

"Why did you just tell us that?" asked Ron.

"Teach us a lesson I suppose. But I don't know any vegetarians Hagrid," Harry said turning to Hagrid.

"Duh. He's just using an example. Isn't it obvious? He's trying to tell us to give Remy Malfoy a chance. Just because she's a Malfoy doesn't mean she's like them at all. I mean look at Sirius and his family," Hermione finished, proving a perfectly reasonable point.

"That's different," Harry argued, "We have potions soon, Hagrid. We'll come by later," he said, standing up and taking his books off the table. I could hear Hermione sigh and I never appreciated a person more than I did right then. She really wanted to help me; she wanted me to feel accepted. Hermione Granger is the nicest person I've ever met.

Once I heard the door shut, Hagrid opened the closet and I jumped. I had been too busy drowning in my own self-pity to remember I was in a closet. It felt almost as if I'd been watching television. Hagrid looked down at me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry," he spoke gentle and soft. I gave him a half smile, hugged him and left for my class. This would be a long day.


End file.
